halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Powered Infantry Support Combat Exoskeleton/Mark III
The PISCES Mk. III is the standard-issue armor used by Project Freelancer. Variants Mk. III/AXIS The Mk. III/AXIS armor is designed to be used with the Project Freelancer energy shield module. Advantages *Able to use energy shields without overtaxing the suit's generators. Disadvantages *The suit's conventional armor is reduced in strength in the interest of saving weight. Users *Agent Georgia Mk. III/BLAZE The Mk. III/BLAZE armor is designed to be used with the Project Freelancer speed unit and/or stealth modules. Advantages *Speed unit allows the user to cover ground quickly without the use of a vehicle. *Passive camouflage enables the user to hide more easily. Disadvantages *Speed unit may be difficult for some users to control at the suit's full speed of 276 kph. *Limited active camouflage is not as effective as "full" active camouflage. Users *Agent Carolina Mk. III/EXPERIMENT The Mk. III/EXPERIMENT armor is essentially the Mk. III/STANDARD armor variant used by Agent Michigan to field-test upgrades that will eventually be integrated into all the Mk. III suits. Advantages *Redesigned suit chassis makes modular upgrades easier to install. *More powerful suit reactor that, thanks to advances in reactor technology, is identical in weight to the other suit reactors. This enables the suit to run multiple modules. **Nano-repair technology: Suit repairs itself on a molecular level. Disadvantages *Inherent risk of using relatively untested technology. *Fail-safe procedures sometimes render suit inoperable. Users *Agent Michigan Mk. III/HEAVY The Mk. III/HEAVY armor is a heavily up-armored variant of the Mk. III/STANDARD armor. Advantages *Reduced risk of injury due to strengthened armor. *Suit interior room increased by an average of 0.5 L in space around the wearer's body. This grants a larger "survival zone." Disadvantages *The physically larger armor not only makes the user a bigger target but reduces movement speed and agility. Users *Agent Maine Mk. III/SALVO The Mk. III/SALVO armor is an up-armored version of the Mk. III/STANDARD armor, upgraded with explosive resistant plates, and electronics that allow the user to locate weak points on structures and vehicles, allowing more efficient placement of explosives. Advantages *Explosive resistant plates attached to the armor allow higher user survivability when in the presence of explosive materials. *Upgraded electronic systems Disadvantages *Armor is heavier due to added plates, slowing the wearer down. *Upgraded electronics strain power systems more than the standard armor. Users *Agent Virginia *Agent New Mexico *Agent Rhode Island Mk. III/STANDARD The Mk. III/STANDARD armor is the basic set of armor used by Project Freelancer soldiers. Advantages *Equipment can be easily installed and interfaced into the suit. Disadvantages *The suit possesses a lack of unique characteristics and standard specializations. Users *Agent York *Agent North *Agent South *Agent Wyoming *Agent Washington *Agent Texas *Agent Minnesota Specializations *Agent Minnesota has added expanded storage space, uparmored shoulders, increased power output, and specialized safety feature overrides to his armor. *Agent Texas has advanced circuitry wired into her armor that enables her to use it on her own. This has the added bonus of making the armor stronger and more durable than the normal variants of PISCES Mk. III armor. Mk. III/UMBRA The Mk. III/UMBRA armor is armor designed to be used with the Project Freelancer limited active camouflage module. Advantages *Lower overall power consumption than the Mk. III/BLAZE armor due to its lack of a second module. *The suit is coated with a material that makes it invisible to radar and infrared sensors. Disadvantages *Advances in reactor efficiency will make the Mk. III/UMBRA armor largely redundant due to its shared components with and lower overall usability than the Mk. III/BLAZE armor. Users *Agent Montana